


A room in Rome

by Synesthesian



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dark Eve Polastri, Episode: s02e07 Wide Awake (Killing Eve), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hair Kink, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Phone Sex, Stream of Consciousness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synesthesian/pseuds/Synesthesian
Summary: Two british agents in a hotel room and an assassin in a palazzo are resting after a busy day. The màgic of the night in Rome will make them gather up unexpectedly.This work looks into the thinking process and feelings that come up while they do what they do.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hugo/Eve Polastri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A room in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> E, H, V stand for each character bit

It’s been a long day for the M16 duo in Rome and they’re finally at the hotel room with the recordings of Aaron's curious bussiness dinner. Villanelle has been fantastic on her job and is now having a bizarre conversation with Aaron at the moment.  
-Ooh, is this typical psychopath cheap chat? - asks Hugo melodicaly.   
-No, I think what they are sharing here is honest, this is as deep as you can go with a psycopath. But yes, they do look comfortable to each other and I did notice that too when I saw them in the restaurant.  
-So, are you sure she doesn't like rich guys too? I mean, a part from yoouu of course.- Said Hugo, teasing and worried altogether.   
-No, she's working for me now! She's on our side, thinking she's taking the lead of the mission and that's how I - I - Hugo pouts because of Eve's pronoun mistake.  
-I mean, for us, she works for ALL of us ... dammit...- There's no particular proof about this, but Eve is so confident about Villanelle wanting her that when somebody from the M16 questions it, it hurts her pride.   
-Ok boss ... I guess they're gone now. I think we're finished for today. - Hugo stands up and trying to hide his intentions lets go an " _I think I'm going to sleep now_ ", keeping a little spark of hope that the brunette might want to recap from where they left it in Amsterdam.  
-Ok, I think I'm staying up here for a bit more- said Eve, with no intention of leaving to his room to keep listening through the myc. Once Hugo's swallowed his disappointment spits out " _don't watch me while I'm changing. I know what you're like_ ". Eve shooked his head like that was all Greek to her.

  
V  
Meanwhile, Villanelle goes to bed dressed in one of her usual inmaculate pijama looks, a silken dark kimono. Aaron reeeeally got her taste. Villanelle loves this whole luxury treat that Aaron has disposed for her. He knows that she likes being treated like a big fish, only hosted in the best hotels, historical buildings like this palazzo are one of her higher standards and she's so pleased, she can only blink and sigh, knowing ONLY one detail could round the day for her now. She's had a good day so far, travelled to the city of love, started a mission with her gf and shared an actual interesting conversation with her analogous. " _Yeah, tomorrow will be an exciting day too, 'cause I'm so good at this!_ " congrats herself. 

Villanelle is content as she slips her long legs into the satin sheets, sliding in with pleasure, smiley and feeling the fiber running like water over her body. " _Hmmmm ... this is expensive, this is one top class, spot on comfy bed!_ " She affirms to herself. The linen is so smooth that she finds it impossible that it could produce any sound of friction against her soft skin, and then she wonders weather the myc could capture the wonderfulness of it. Playfully, she checks again the sensation of being in the rhealm of softness making the angel in the snow motion. With her eyes closed, she gets the thought of the many people who must have had sex there since the romanticism era when this had been build. Her need for a beauty sleep vanishes entirely as she starts to become aware of all of her senses. Every inch of her skin is awaken, she can feel the refined ambient around her lightened by a ray of moonlight, she can feel the air surrounding, she can smell the delicate scent from the expensive clothes in the hanger ... she suddently feels so sexy, excited by smallest thought of having sex ... her cunt and nipples pumping hard.  
-Wow, heavy sigh - With her eyes open, the image of Eve lieing in bed beside shot her like a bullet. " _If only I could bring Eve to this bed..._ "

  
E  
Hugo is a little upset about Eve's desinterest on him.   
-Serioulsy? Could you at least put the earpice in?   
-Okey, okey, good night, Eve mutters. Hugo gets in bed pouting a face and his body lies so heavily on the mattress ... he's easily relaxed because Eve turned the lights off for him as she is sitting in front of the computer, none attention paid on the young man body that's lieng in bed behind her, but all attention put on the silence coming from Villanelle's myc. Although she knows Aaron is not interested in sex at all, she has the imperious need to check they go to bed separately. There's a dark thought in a corner of her mind not wanting this to happen, but Eve convinces herself it's part of the plan to supervise Villanelle's work. It's a shame to have such a quick mind, because she has already imagined, for one frame per second, their two bodies naked grinding toghether. Her cheeks go red everytime she gets unpermitted guessings about how Villanelle would manage in bed, and it never leaves her indifferent.  
There has been nothing interesting coming from the myc for the last ten minutes and Eve is starting to think Villanelle might have hidden the myc somewhere, so they can't record what happens during the night. But in this very moment, Villanelle starts speaking.   
-What are you doing? - And silence falls again for one more eternal minute. Eve's heart's beating so fast she fears the upbeat could wake Hugo up. There's heavy breathing and a little laugh on her ear now.   
-Are you going to listen all night? Hmmm - Villanelle lets another half a minute of tension pass.  
-Are you having fun in Rome? - Villanelle laughs and sighs profoundly.  
-I can help you.- Eve didn't expect that. Villanelle is speaking for her, even though she doesn't have a clue of who could be listening to the signal at the moment. " _She knows we record this. She's crazy!_ " Eve thinks for herself. But she can't help grinning at that fact. " _WHAT is she doing?_ " Eve places her hand in front of her mouth at the scandal. It is obvious, but Eve is still scrutinizing whatever sound that is coming from the earpice with her jaw dropped. Her mind becomes wide awake at Villanelle's incantation.

  
V  
In the dark room Villanelle is lieing on her back, head heading to the painted cupula she has as a ceiling, her mind lost to the immense power her words could be having at the moment. She's starting to know Eve well ... There's a high possibility that she's still listening to make sure the plan is on track. It lits up her excitement, heartbeat racing, damp feeling in her silken knickers. Villanelle gets lost to the fantasy of Eve being on the other side of the earpice, analyzing all her movements. She groans as she arches her spine, knowing she can't do anything against her body reactions when she notices the slightest connection with Eve. The poor girl can only close her eyes and get driven by the images that unwillingly come to her mind. Usually, when Villanelle is in a mission and feels attracted to someone, she just notices and controls. Her sharp mind never foggs up like it does now or any other time she masturbates to Eve. She's completely vulnerable now, all her guard's down, as it happened on the day she got stabbed.   
-Ah, I could help you so well, Eve. - She moans with her eyes closed as she is holding tight her pillow with both hands. Her clit palpits urgently under the layers of linen, but she delays the moment to fall to rub it.   
-I think we deserve a little reward for working tonight, baby.

E  
Eve's never heard Villanelle's voice like this. She'd tried to be charming, she'd flirted with her before, but it never felt as sexy and dirty as it is doing now. Villanelle's showing a new face to her she's never studied before. Her favourite assassin is craving for sex, unashamed, her dark soul naked and wispering to her. Something in her is dieing of curiosity. Ten minutes ago she had so very little interest in sex as she's recently been with Niko, feeling rejection to please men's petitions, but this was about WORK and the fact of being a female voice made it different in a way she couldn't explain.   
Villanelle's moaning on the other side of the line opened the door for Eve to say " _Yes, I have to slip down to this. I'm single, so, fuck off_ ". She slowly stands up and takes a look at her victim. She's so turned on by whatever naughty Villanelle is doing she wants to join quickly, half afraid Villanelle is going to finish before her, so she takes off her trousers and shakes off Hugo's blanket.  
-Wow, oh, wait! What are you doing?- He glances at Eve, looking fierce and getting on top of him.  
-I thought you'd never ask ... - Hugo finally manages to open his eyes.  
\- Shut up - cuts Eve. Villanelle has already given some indications that she's in fact, touching herself to Eve. Eve's not up for kissing and foreplay, so hoping that Hugo is ready, reaches for his boner and effectively, it has started to grow already. Eve analizes the characteristics of the tool quickly before, and it matches her expectations well enough. " _Just a standard british_ ", she states to herself, " _as long as I can remember after having Polish for years_ " not too wide, not to thin, not too short and not so long that it hurts. A little naturaly twisted to the left.  
-A-a-are y-you still there, Eve? - A worked up Villanelle asks in a sharp tone. Eve realizes she's so so wet when she hears Villanelle calling her name, that she rushes to ride on Hugo's dick with her knickers slided to one side and his underwear still half on. Hugo looks shocked.  
-Oh fuck!- Eve shouts. She didn't expect it to feel THAT good. Hugo reaches for Eve's top and takes it off, but Eve is so concentrated thrusting downwards his dick that she doesn't care leaving her bra on. In fact, she doesn't want to get that intimate with Hugo.  
-Leave it. - She commands. This is dirty, rushed, irrational sex triggered by the person who she hates the most. And it's amazing.

V  
Villanelle has imagined herself continuing what she would have done the day she got stabbed, just as she has been doing almost every day since she first saw Eve. She was so glad she had many hot memories with Eve now! She had seen her half naked and wet, their hands had been touching just earlier today ... This memory turned her even more on. Villanelle had been having terrible lust attacks while off duty lately, that even shocked herself. She ran her hands up and down her body, getting turned on by the touch of the smoothness of her own body and her perfect breasts, thinking how aroused Eve should feel if she holded them too. She checked her nipples were hard and sensitive, she's starting to get worked up rubbing herself facing down to the mattress ...  
-Uuugh- she didn't mean to moan loud. Aaron's cameras could be watching her as well. " _Hah, I don't care_ ". If Eve is alone in her room, holding the earpice, it is sure she has something started as well, but she doesn't want to rush it.  
-A-a-re y-you still there, Eve?- " _God, I'm not used at talking during sex_ ". In Villanelle's mind, Eve jumps to bed, they stand their usual killing eye contact for a while and start to kiss passionately. Villanelle would dig her hands in Eve's perfect curly hair. It is with the thought of kissing that she needs to start touching her clit, imagining she is on top of Eve, cupping her breasts while she kisses and rubs her clit slowly and then faster with one thigh. She is so fully into it, she can imagine feeling Eve's dark underwear so wet she has the urge to lick her. She'd go down to her slowly, pausing to quickly go up to bite her lower lip and making Eve moan a lot. She'd tease around her stomach, her sides, her legs ... she'd give a quick light lick to taste her. As she thinks of Eve's taste, she slides two fingers deep in herself.   
-Whoa, oh fuck!- Villanelle LOVES giving oral and gazing her victim's untidied hair ... Eve's hair would look amazing. She is thrusting her fingers not in the way she would exactly like to, but lighter, so as not to orgasm yet. She'd start to fuck Eve with her tongue, non stop in and out, pressing her nipples with a free hand ... wondering which would be the required intensity and pace for Eve drives Villanelle so MAD.   
-A-agh! - She nearly came now.   
-You don't want to rush my present for you, Eve, I'm edging for you here, you know?- Villanelle lets Eve know, so she can calm down for a second.   
-Easy, sweetie - she orders softly. Then she turns over and takes her fingers out and lick them a bit, wondering about Eve's taste again. Villanelle snaps her tongue hard, so Eve can hear it through.  
-You can take me slowly NOW baby- Villanelle starts over from outside, eyes closed, the image of Eve in charge, on top of her, recurring her tongue all over Villanelle's body and stopping before her clit is so hot it's kind of painful. Her back is lifted from the mattress, lips bitten, eyes wide open. The blonde tries to slowly draw circles around her clit, but it is all so drenched, her fingers slip on her shaved pussy. She plunges her middle finger arched fully inside.  
-Have you ever imagined ME fingering YOU? Oh, I have. I told you.- Villanelle's not hiding at all any of the sighs at each finger thrust. She's dangerously come too close to the edge again.  
-Ohhh... It doesn't compare to anyone when I think it is YOU who's doing it. - She needs to drain her feelings to the myc.  
-I know what I'm doing. I know thousands of naughty things I'd do to you they would have never crossed your mind.

E  
" _Fuck, I need to slow down now?_ " Eve doesn't question the speaker's indications. She nearly came, but managed to stop it in time. Villanelle's such a hot speaker she would do anything that came from the whisperer.  
-Oh, don't stop like that, please- Hugo's begging below her. But Eve doesn't even understand what he's saying. The voice's speaking: it's slow game, syncthing together. " _Dirty and smart_ ". Her mind is fogged up and completely linked to the earpiece. Her vagina is drenching an inch away from Hugo's cock, her walls sore urging for more heavy thrusting.  
-You can take me slowly NOW. - Villanelle whispers. Eve closes her eyes, sits on Hug's cock and figures that the explosion of pleasure she's getting is coming from Villanelle's body. It's so awkward, but also so filthy. Eve can't barely move because she would just about really cum again to the moaning sound from the earpiece. She can feel Villanelle's own pace with her fingers and Eve loves knowing what the younger is doing to herself. She's overwhelmed by how close the killer is to her, but yet she's never felt so profoundly connected to anybody during sex in her whole life. She's making Villanelle feel "special sex" and so is Eve. " _God, what else can she do if she's doing this to me now_ ". It's not common for Eve to be drawned to the edge so effortlessly during sex, to feel this wave pushing her to the orgasm and then retain her. She's never riden a cock with the fear to come too early. Never before. 

V  
Ring finger joins inside and Villanelle is out of control. Villanelle's biggest fantasy consists of Eve eating her out, so she can touch her hair while Eve is intensely, wildly, working her in with her mouth. Whatever Eve does wrong, she can correct it with her hands. Eve's first wet tongue thrusts would belong to her. The sense of possessing any Eve's "firsts" drives Villanelle mad.   
-Five, four ... are you ready?- Villanelle's self control is astonishing as she is self concious of being an alfa. Eve would replace her tongue for two fingers and continue thrusting her against her G-spot, because Eve would've guessed that of Villanelle instintively. It just happens like that. And Villanelle is filled with passion for the first time of her life, Eve belongs to her in a way nothing ever did before. She feels she would do things for Eve in life she would never have done for Anna.  
-Three ...- " _oh please_ " Villanelle said to herself " _please be there_ " as she places her index finger before the other two, so she presses even harder to her soft spot, with the right everything, and the wave's coming so big there's no way backwards.  
-Two- Villanelle wishes Eve could be both in between her legs and kissing her lips, which is only possible in her mind and it makes her die of desire.  
-One ... Oh come with me, baby, please- the kaleidoscope starts turning violently and she lets herself go by the most perfect and long orgasm she's had in her life. Can't help her whole body spasming and breathing LOUD and sharp, nearly fainting, unexpected water sprinkled on the linen, spirit raised above the stars. _"Oh Fuck. Breath, breath, breath, wow_ " She's sweating as if she's just had a very long session of scissoring. Surprised of herself, as she usually cums quite on the silent side ... And for sixty long seconds more, she lies back feeling nothing else but pleasure, she's the opposite of a void.

E  
-Five, four ... - " _what the hell, a countdown?_ " there is a force on Eve making her want to orgasm stronger than ever and Eve's body is responding to it before her mind does. She adds her hand on touching her clit, and then she runs it up to her breasts, pressing them as she would love Villanelle to do it. The other hand is leaning towards Hugo's chest, and the hand looks for to cup Villanelle's boobs, but could only find his nipple, and pressed it hard. She hated not to find Villanelle's body, but Eve could imagine it all perfectly because she has been obsessed with it for months now. Her toned muscles hidden below her perfect white soft skin, her firm breasts, her delicate but strong hands and fingers that would finger her so well, her flawless blonde hair and feline look ... God, she was SO turned on by all of it, it makes her step up the pace. But she wants to make it to the countdown ...  
\- Three - Eve is overwhelmed by pleasure. She couldn't imagine her body could take so much ... Her breath trying to match the moans and little wet splashes coming from the earpiece, Eve and Villanelle melting at the same tempo. " _This bitch is a sex genious_ ".  
-Two - Eve wishes for Villanelle's lips to bite hers, or to lick hers, or to ... Kiss them. " _Shit, I want to kiss HER, want HER to be here_ ". However, there's nothing else to wish for because Eve's about to be struck by the most menacing stream of pleasure.  
-One ... Oh cum with me, baby, please- the sexiest beg whisper coming from the earpice enchants Eve, feeling fully synchronized with Villanelle's pleasure. " _Fuck, yes I will cum with you"._  
-I'M CUMING, I'M CUMING, YES! - Eve's jumping on Hugo exorcised, looking at nowhere, big smile on her face as her orgasm travels from inside her to the rest of her body, shaking, leaving a magic trace of glitter on her skin. Her heartbeat's vibrating along all her body so loudly she can't even think. No one has ever put so much sex stress on Eve before, and she's never felt so releaved in her live. She's let go so much of her body her soul feels incredibly lighter. So lighter her spirit can rise higher above the room, as she lets her fall next to Hugo, not touching him, not thinking. Just breathing. " _Wow, what a blast. I'm a different person now_ ". 

H  
In the middle of his sleep Hugo had been woken up by a sex driven boss who took his dick out of his pants, and starts riding it like crazy. He's half aware of what happened. Oh, everything happened so quickly he can barely recap the report on his mind. So this happened, and Hugo wanted so, but why did he feel so strange? He was emotionally tired after all day but come on, this? He'd never had such a weird stand in his life.

His dick had responded automatically when Eve had sat on top of him with all her clothes on but her trousers. He liked being surprised, even more if the surprise was coming from an older woman, you know, he was always keen on learning. But he felt completely ignored by his work mate. She stoped suddently and then took such a slow pace he could have not felt anything if it weren't because Eve's vagina had been so tight, drenched and warm. _"She must have not had sex for ages to do that!_ " And he felt a little bit of pity for Eve, who was lying next to him, still worked up by the last fast ride she led. She can be so fierce Hugo doesn't dare speaking to her. Is he going to be scared of Eve from now on? His relationship is going to change for sure, after that. Eve's going to remember this night forever. Hugo had never seen a woman finish so intensely in such a short period of time. " _Shite yea, she was desperate for my cock but didn't dare ask me while we were working_ ".   
-Hmmm let me sleep here for a bit, OK? - Eve asked in a dreamy voice. She's having a huge post orgasm chill, and in the next moment she enters into a deep sleep. She won't be going to her room any time soon. This is so weird too, he is the one who normally falls asleep instantly after cuming. No thinking, no need for cuddling, just satisfaction. And yet here he is, watching her have the simpliest and driest after sex response ever. 

V  
Once peace has come back to Villanelle's body, she cannot fall asleep out of the excitement in her mind. Her eyes are watery as she wishes she could cuddle the agent next to her, a need to hold somebody so strong without wanting to hurt she'd never met before. Villanelle is taken by a stream of emotions she cannot quite deal, her brain is buzzing but her body is soothed. _"I really wish this has actually happened for Eve as well_ ". The doubt about Eve being on the other side, the fear of it not have been real to both of them makes her want to scream. Seconds pass slowly while Villanelle is still shaking of desire, feeling vulnerable, then a strange force makes her get the spare pillow and spoon it as it was Eve. Villanelle feels so silly doing this, but it is what actually lets her brain relax and go to sleep feeling warm-hearted for the first time in her life.

The morning glory

  
-Awww Good morning, Eve. Did you sleep well?- The soft voice coming from the earpiece wakes Eve up. A peaceful smile draws on her face and for an instant, she nearly replied to the young interlocutor. Eve turns around and hits Hugo's arm, waking him up.  
-Hi- Hugo limits to say, as he chuckles to the memory of last night. -Well, that was a surprise... Look, I actually had a great time -  
-I don't need to talk about this. Let's go get us some coffee, we got work to do - cuts Eve.  
-Ok, fine- Hugo pouts, stranged she woke up so dry after orgasming for sixty seconds just a few hours earlier.  
-There should be some more buyers today, she just needs to hang in there. - anounces Eve, as she gets the earpice off, which is hurting her ear. Hugo notices it.  
-I'll go get some coffee then, shall I? - Hugo resumes.  
-Great - Eve's still dry.  
-Oh and, thanks for the threesome - he adds as he puts his hand on the door.  
Obviously, Eve isn't precisely happy about Hugo having realized there was something going on with the earpice, but she didn't care. She was so satisfied by the outcomes of it, she would have protected that earpice with all her might if it were to have to protect any of the gear. As Hugo bangs the door, Eve faces the most difficult choice at the beggining of the day ... Should she simply eliminate or copy to a safe pendrive all the filth that was recorded last night?


End file.
